1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel slitting device for a web, e.g., a paper web. The reel slitting device includes a web supply section, a longitudinal slitting section, and a reeling section. The reeling section includes at least one propelling device for reeling at least one partial roll. A reel slitting device similar in general to that discussed above is sold under the name DuoRoller II by Voith Sulzer Papiermaschinen GmbH, in Heidenheim, Germany.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Paper webs are generally finished in a paper machine with a width greater than a width that can be manipulated in printing houses or other factories for secondary processing. That is, finished paper webs may have a width at the flank of the paper machine in the order of, e.g., 10.0 m, while printing houses generally process narrower widths, e.g., 0.8 m to 3.8 m. For this reason, the paper web is generally sectioned into several longitudinal strips by a longitudinal slitting section and then wound in a winding section into partial rolls. The paper web can be, e.g., unwound from a roll or guided directly from another processing station such as a calender.
The manufacture of partial rolls is generally one of the last work steps performed prior to completing the paper roll, i.e., to forward to consumers or factories for secondary processing. After the manufacture of the partial rolls, packaging of the rolls generally occurs. The packaging serves, e.g., to protect the roll from damage.
The packaging generally occurs via a packaging web wrapped around a periphery of the partial roll, so that the packaging web can be applied in one or more layers. The packaging web also generally projects axially over the front ends of the rolls. The axial projections of the packaging may then be folded in and these front ends can be closed with so-called front end caps. For this process, the supply of partial rolls to packaging machines is known. However, these packaging machines or packaging facilities require considerable construction space, which increases the costs in the construction and maintenance of a paper factory. Moreover, the packaging machine requires increased manpower, e.g., operations personnel.
German Patent Application No. PS 251 396 describes a device for packaging material rolls that includes a first winding bed having two support rolls propelled by a common drive belt for winding up a material roll. The downstream support roll of the two support rolls, in the run direction, is coupled with a subsequent support roll to form another winding bed that has its own propelling device. On the other winding bed, the finished, wound web rolls can be packaged.
German Patent Application No. OS 2 002 725 describes a process and a device for transverse slitting, winding, and securing of longer web segments of paper or foil material. The web is wound in a winding station in which several rolls are arranged so that they surround the winding roll, which has yet to be wound, in peripheral direction at different positions. This winding station is connected to a packaging station via a transport path that consists of two belt groups guided parallel to each other. The winding station is arranged so that it can hold the wound web roll during reeling so that it does not come into contact with the belts of the conveyer belt groups. The conveyer belt groups are guided at a rate of speed so that the complete, wound web roll is transported to the packaging station with decreasing speed, but is no longer capable of winding.